The Necklace
by Esca Madeline
Summary: Pinky finds out that Derby's been cheating.


Disclaimer: Bully is owned by Rockstar.

A/N: Warning! Sexual situations ahead, as well as mentions of incest and infidelity. The sexual situations are not heavily detailed, but it's enough to push the T rating to the maximum point.

With the rumors of Derby being _involved_ with Bif, you have to feel bad for Pinky. I did, anyway. Kinda makes you wonder what kept Derby late for his date in chapter two of the game…

Pinky isn't her perky self in this drabble, but she has a very good reason to be upset.

**Episode: The Necklace**

The necklace sparkled against the dark padding, the white diamonds linked to one another through a shiny silver chain. Hung in the middle of the white fray, separate from the diamonds yet eternally conjoined, was a large sapphire that was fashioned into the shape of a teardrop.

It was beautiful. It was perfect in every way.

She hated it.

The tips of Pinky's fingers brushed against the cold window of the display case, her soft pink lips parting ever so slightly as she let out a quiet, almost inaudible sigh. Beside her, Gord watched her anxiously, and she was dimly aware of him asking her if everything was alright.

Was it? She didn't know. Yet her lips betrayed her.

"Everything's fine Gord! Don't be so nosy!"

_Hello Pinky! How was your day…Princess? What's the matter? You look pale._

_I'm fine, daddy. I just need to lie down._

_No, you don't look well at all. Maybe you should see a doctor._

_Daddy…_

"This is the newest design that Aquaberry has to offer," Rupert, the store attendant, said cheerfully. The middle-aged man opened the display case, and removed the necklace from the padding gently, handling the jewelry as if it was the greatest treasure in the universe.

Pinky watched all this dully, even as the man held it against her collarbone.

"Angelina and Andrew Aquaberry personally designed this necklace, Miss Gauthier. It's sought after in many high-class societies, and it's currently the last I have in stock. A very valuable item, if I do say so myself."

_What would you like me to buy you for the party, princess? I want you to look your finest for the guests tonight._

_I don't want anything, daddy._

_Nothing? Are you sure? I heard Mrs. Vendome mention something about a new necklace from Aquaberry Fashions…Why don't you go out and buy it? That'll put a smile back on your face._

She heard Gord gush at how elegant she looked, and she heard him offer to put the necklace on for her. She declined, much to the shock and disappointment of the two men in the store.

"Another time, perhaps," she heard herself say, her tone arrogant and haughty. "It just doesn't suit my fancy today."

Each word had to be forced out, and she felt a taste of poison on her lips.

"But it's perfect for you!" Gord cried, his jaw practically hitting the floor as the attendant sadly put away the jewelry. "And it goes so well with your evening wear! That sapphire is the exact same shade of blue as your engagement dress, and the diamonds simply look ravishing against your skin!"

Again, she declined.

_Miss Gauthier, Master Harrington is on the phone._

_Tell him I'm not here._

_But I already told him that you were._

_Then tell him I'm busy! Tell him that I'm going to throw myself over the cliff, to my death! Tell him ANYTHING! I don't care! I don't want to talk to him!_

_M-miss Gauthier!_

_Why are you still here? I told you, I don't want to talk to him!_

"Perhaps I'll ask daddy to buy it for me another day," Pinky replied, pretending to yawn in boredom as she walked out of the store. She held the door open, one foot on the concrete pavement, as she turned towards Gord.

He was still standing in the exact same spot, apparently numbed with shock at her refusal to buy the necklace.

Meh. Perhaps it _was_ out of character for her. She usually brought as much clothing as Gord did, and twice as many accessories. Yet today, and on her engagement day of all days, she had no desire to buy _anything_.

Who could, after what she had seen earlier?

* * *

She regretted going to the Glass Jaw Boxing club.

She regretted even getting up from her bed. She should have stayed home, and she should have chatted mindlessly on the phone with Christy or Angie until it was time for the party. _That_ was what she should have done.

But no. No, no, no, no. She had felt the urge to see Derby that day, and once she had an urge to do something…_anything_…then that urge _had_ to be fulfilled, no matter what the cost. At any rate, she had a valid excuse to see her cousin. This was, after all, the eve of their engagement…an engagement that they had been prepared for since they were children.

_So. Our parents want us to get married._

_I know._

_How do you feel about it, Pinky dearest?_

_Well, Derby…I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't like you at least a little bit._

Although most of the Preps her age had graduated from Bullworth Academy and had gone off to respectable universities, most of them had returned to the Vale for spring break. This reunion was routine—it was done not only to brag about how powerful their connections had become, but also to check on the progress of the younger Preps who had been left behind in their place.

The "kids," as she called them, always greeted their arrival with excitement, and they almost always celebrated the return of their mentors by going to the boxing club.

* * *

The club had been in a state of absolute frenzy.

Tad and Chad, whose bodies had developed nicely over the last couple of years, were in the middle of a fierce sparring match. They were really going at it—the two of them were sporting black eyes and bloody noses by the time Pinky arrived. Surrounding the ring were the newest Preps, including Derby's little sister, Darcy. They were all watching Tad and Chad with luminous eyes, catcalling and hooting wildly as they praised how strong the two were, and how majestic they seemed to be…

Pinky had merely shaken her head at their comments. Tad and Chad were good, but their strengths paled in comparison to Derby and Bif.

It was then she noticed that Derby and Bif were nowhere to be found.

_Oh, hello Pinky! You look **smashing** today!_

_Thanks, Aunt Ursula. I want to see Derby. Is he here?_

_Ah, you're excited for the party tonight, I see! But alas, my son is out. He left with his friends to go to that boxing place. I keep telling that boy, if you want to be fit, just go to the health club!_

"My brother? I think I saw him go upstairs with that Tremblay fellow." Darcy carelessly pointed to the windows of the second story, and Pinky only lightly noted the fact that the shades were drawn down, completely concealing what was going on inside. She gave the younger girl a quick word of thanks, before she walked up the stairs towards the barroom.

She grimaced as the hooting and cheering grew louder. No wonder Derby had left—one could shatter an eardrum due to all that noise. Pinky reached the double doors to the bar, and tried to go inside.

_Click. Click._ The doors were locked.

She tried to knock, but just then the crowd downstairs let out another loud holler, as Tad managed to deliver an uppercut to Chad's jaw. Every time she knocked, the level of noise grew, until she was ready to rip her hair out.

This was ridiculous! At this rate, it would be _hours_ before she could get Derby's attention!

Suddenly, she felt something bang against the other side of the door, as if a great weight had been thrown against the wood. The force nearly sent Pinky flying, and she yelped as she stumbled back against the wall. No one heard her—they were too busy with Tad and Chad's fight.

What in the name of God had that been? What was going on in there?

Whatever it was, it was thumping hard against the door. Pinky trembled as her imagination ran rampant through her mind. Was Derby alright in there? Was he dying of some unknown disease? Was someone attacking him, robbing him, and taking advantage of him? _Where the hell was Bif?_

The thumping stopped. Then, through the hoots and hollers downstairs, she could have sworn she heard—though she wasn't at all positive—a moan.

There it was again! Another moan, and from _Derby_, no less! And, to her horror, it wasn't just any moan…no, it was one of those lusty, aroused moans that one usually heard whenever two people passionately made out. (She knew this all too well…she made out with Jimmy Hopkins enough times to know what sexually driven moans sounded like.)

Who the hell was Derby screwing around with? It was probably that Greaser bitch, Maria! What the hell was that slut doing? Oh boy…when Derby and that tramp came out, she would make sure that—

A third moan sounded. Pinky then did a double take. The first two moans had sounded male, but this last moan sounded equally as masculine, equally as _male_.

What the devil…?

She bent down, and peeped through the keyhole. It was one of those old-fashioned keyholes, where it took large keys to open the doors, and was perfect if one wanted to spy on what was going on inside. Pressing her cheek against the polished cherry wood, she peered into the room, at first only seeing an empty bar, with two glass of wine abandoned at the counter.

She then noticed two large LS casual shirts tossed to the floor, accompanied by two pairs of Aquaberry cream slacks. The room, from what she could see, was a complete mess, with several things knocked to the floor as if a fight of some kind had gone on. And, though it was hard to tell, she caught a whiff of some strange odor…

Even before she saw it, there was a feeling. There was a sick, sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach, a feeling that made her want to look away from what was going on inside, a feeling that told her that what she would see would be the end of her.

She looked on.

And then, she saw it.

A flash of red hair, a glimpse of light yellow. A tanned body pressed against pale skin, sweat covering both their forms. As Derby pinned Bif against the wall, thrusting his hips violently against his friend's, the redhead leaned his head forward and captured the blonde's lips in a hard, rough kiss.

As both males panted and groaned and _screamed_ as they pleasured one another, they were completely unaware of the girl outside the door, the girl who was now stumbling down the stairs towards the club exit, the girl who ran towards the nearest trashcan at the street corner and vomited everything she had eaten since that morning.

Back at the boxing club, the "kids" shrieked with excitement as Chad managed to finally knock Tad out of the ring.

* * *

"Mummy?"

"Yes? What is it, um…"

"It's Pinky."

"Oh. Yes. Anyway, what is it? You can't just phone me when I'm in the middle of my croquet game with the ladies, you know. It makes me lose my concentration. I remember telling that to your bum of a father a million times before the divorce…"

"Mummy, it's…it's an important question. Actually, it's a hypothetical question—"

"I'm hanging up."

"Just give me two minutes, mother!"

"Oh, very well, Petunia. Two minutes."

"Thank you. Now, let's say that I have this friend who's getting engaged soon."

"Go on."

"Her parents arranged the marriage since she was a child, so she's known her fiancé for a really long time. I—I mean, _she_ even liked him to a degree, despite the fact that he's the most selfish, most arrogant, most self-centered person in the world."

"Huh. Keep going."

"But let's say that on the day of my—I mean, _her_ official engagement, she caught her fiancé…cheating on her. And not even with a woman! With another man! Another high-class man!"

"Oh my…"

"Mummy, what am I—I mean, what is my _friend_ going to do? Her fiancé doesn't know that she knows about his infidelity, but there's no way that I—I mean, _she_ can go one with this engagement! It's sickening! There's no way I can—I mean, _she_ can get married to a bisexual bastard!"

"…"

"Mummy? Are you there?"

"…Prudence dear, take a deep breath. Go outside with your friend, and go on a shopping spree."

"W-what does shopping have to do with anything?!"

"It'll make you feel better, my dear. And then, once you feel better, once you drown your sorrows with clothes and jewelry and other materialistic accessories, I want you to forget whatever Derby did, and go on with the engagement."

"How…how…"

"Do you realize that you and Derby must marry to keep the bloodline pure? Do you realize how long our families have prepared for this day? Besides, your situation isn't new. Why, I remember that Derby's father had a fling with a young male before he got married. Don't be surprised, Penelope dear. All the men have flings once in a while. But, if you simply can't take it, I advise you to have some liaisons of your own."

"I…I…"

"Oh, and tell your father that I can't attend the engagement party. I have a meeting with Arthur Aquaberry tonight."

_Click_.

Dial tone.

* * *

Despite her mother's words of turning the other cheek, Pinky felt that she should have done otherwise.

For instance, she should have broken off her relationship to him. Back at the boxing club, she should have rammed the door down (or at least have Parker and Justin do it for her), and expose Derby and Bif for the homosexual _bastards_ that they really were. She should have said something to him. Something.

A shout, a scream, a shriek…_anything_.

And yet, she did nothing. Instead, she found herself dressed in her best gown, sitting beside the same homosexual bastards later that night, as people lifted their glasses of champagne as a toast to her engagement.

Her engagement to Derby.

"To Derby and Pinky!" she heard her father cheer. "May they spend many happy, prosperous years together as husband and wife. And let us hope," the old man added with a touch of embarrassment, "that their coupling doesn't end up with one paying the other alimony settlements!"

Some of the guests laughed at this joke, albeit bitterly. Pinky heard Derby laugh as well, and felt his hand grasp hers, his thumb making lazy circles on the back of her hand.

It took much effort to stay calm on her part. She so _dearly_ wanted to slap him silly.

"So my dears!" she heard her father ask cordially. "When can we expect a wedding? Are we going to wait until college is over for the two of you, or are should we have the wedding this fall?"

"We were thinking of next spring," Derby answered, though Pinky remembered nothing about arranging _any_ wedding date, let alone one in spring. "Spring _is_ the time for romance, uncle. What better season than that to make a vow of eternal love?"

Though he was holding _her_ hand, Pinky noticed that Derby's focus was on the large redhead sitting across the room. His pale eyes narrowed deviously, and Pinky saw that Derby 's lips had curled into a wicked smile, while Bif nervously averted his gaze.

Her cousin's grip on her hand tightened, almost to the point of possessiveness. However, in his thoughts, she knew it wasn't really _her _hand he was holding.

* * *

_Derby! You jerk! We had a date, and you stood me up!_

_Forgive me, Pinky dearest. I was out with Bif, and I lost track of the time…_

_Ugh! Were you two boxing again? I swear, sometimes I think that you like Bif more than me!_

…_now dearest, why would you ever say a thing like that?_

Liar.

At that point, she hated him. She _hated_ him. She hated that filthy, disgusting liar more than anything else in the world, and if she wasn't so sure that she would be thrown in jail for it, she would have strangled Derby with her bare hands.

And yet, protocol stated that she dance with him on the ballroom floor, wearing a plastered smile on her face as they waltzed to an old sonata. Honor required her to wrap her arms with his waist as they shared chaste, closed-mouth kisses in front of their guests. Tradition demanded that she accept him as her future husband because in reality, he was all she had, and vice versa. There were no other family members to choose from, no other male cousins for Pinky, and no female relatives who were old enough to have Derby.

Filthy liar.

She was already on the verge of insanity, but when Derby announced that he had a surprise for her, in front of all of their guests, she felt as if she was being pushed over the edge.

_Well, that's it! I've had it with you! There's no excuse for you treating me like a cheap tramp! We're through!_

_No! Pinky, you can't!_

_Why not?! You better give me a good reason to keep you, you jerk!_

_Because…because I **love** you, dearest…_

Derby drew her to the middle of the ballroom floor and, keeping a firm grip on one of her hands, pulled out a small, white box from the inside of his suit. In the distance, she heard Gord gasp excitedly.

The ribbon on the box was a light, baby blue. Definitely an item from Aquaberry Fashions.

"Open it, dearest," Derby whispered to her, as she slowly took the box from him. "You'll like it." She hesitated for a moment. Did she want this? Did she want _anything_ from this lying snake who was soon to be her husband?

Her fingers, on their own accord, pulled away the blue ribbon, and opened the box.

Inside was the diamond necklace, with the teardrop sapphire sparkling in the light. A sparkling teardrop! The cruel irony!

"Oh my!" she heard some of the women gasp enviously, while she heard murmurs of approval from the men. She felt her body go numb as Derby took the necklace from the box and hung the jewels around her neck, his fingers gently brushing against her collarbone in a sensual manner.

A shiver went up her spine, of both arousal and disgust.

Too much. Too much. Too much.

She felt Derby then pull her towards him, and he bent his head downwards and captured her lips in another chaste kiss, a kiss that was filled with only a mild passion, and had none of the vigor that she had seen when he had kissed _Bif_. No, this was a kiss that one gave to a parent, to a sibling, to…

…a cousin. She was only his cousin.

Filthy, disgusting LIAR!

Around them, the guests laughed, and joked about "young love," completely oblivious as to the fury that was raging through Pinky's mind. But then, how would they know? Or did they, in fact, know all about what she was feeling, and had simply chosen to accept it?

At the end of the dinner, when no one was looking, Pinky slipped away. She didn't know where the hell she was going. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was get as far away from the party as possible.

When she made it past the first five blocks, she began to cry.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss. Are you okay…_Pinky_? Is that you?"

"W-what? Who the hell are you? Just leave me alone! Can't you see that I'm being emotionally ripped apart from the inside out, right now? Wait a minute. Jimmy? Jimmy Hopkins?"

"Jesus, Pinky…what the hell happened? You look like shit!"

"…oh, Jimmy!"

"HEY! I know that we're friends and all, but you still shouldn't be throwing yourself on people in the middle of the night! Damn it, take off that necklace. It's cutting into my skin…"

"Jimmy! I want to die!"

"What? I didn't mean to offend you! Keep the necklace on, then! Just don't cry…more."

"Oh, Jimmy! I'm engaged to the biggest bastard in the world! And I just found out that he…likes…other…_men_!"

"You mean Derby? Well, we all knew _that_…"

"WAH!"

"Oh geez…I'M NOT A TISSUE!"

* * *

"Pinky, don't you think you've had enough?"

In the barroom of the Vale Hotel, Pinky snorted loudly, a rather unladylike sound coming from what _appeared _to be a very elegant-looking lady. She poured herself another glass of red wine from the bottle, swirled the liquid in the flute, and downed half of the contents in one gulp.

She felt disgusting. She felt like trash. So, she poured herself another glass to make herself feel better.

Jimmy sighed, and tried to pull the glass from her hands. "Come on, you're _drunk_. And besides, we're gonna get into a lot of trouble if they find out we're not really twenty-one."

"I'm f-fine," Pinky insisted, half missing her mouth as she tried to take another sip. "I'm as fresh as a daisy! And anyway, that's why we're having this reunion, aren't we? We're supposed to be having fun!"

"Pft." Jimmy shook his head, setting down his barely touched bottle of beer. "If I recall correctly, we just met in the streets fifteen minutes ago. Who has a reunion at one o'clock in the morning, anyway? And at any rate, even if this _was_ a planned meeting, you're a bit overdressed for it." He touched the sleeve of the blue evening dress that Pinky still had on, his fingers slowly trailing up her arm until the Preppie girl slapped his hand away.

"Shut up," Pinky growled, finally setting down her glass. She sighed, and rubbed her temples. "If you must know why I'm wearing this, Jimmy, it's because I officially got engaged to that bastard Derby a few hours ago."

"A few hours? I thought that you two were hooked a long time ago."

Pinky sighed. "My father wanted to wait until I was old enough to have the _official_ engagement. And today, and on the engagement day of all days, I find out that Derby's a bisexual whore!"

Jimmy laughed, and took a sip of his beer. "Sucks to be you." He ducked a slap from Pinky playfully, before he frowned. "But if you knew about him cheating before the party, why didn't you break things off with Derby? Him fucking other guys is a pretty good excuse to dump him."

Pinky laughed bitterly, and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Funny, isn't it Jimmy? I always said that if he treated me like crap in any way, I'd toss him aside and never take him back. Remember, when you and I started going out? Derby was three minutes late for our date to the carnival if I recall, and because you were so sweet, I decided to go with you instead…"

_This is how you treat a girl? Well, not me!_

_What are you talking about?_

_Don't act innocent! We had a date, and you are three minutes late!_

_No, we didn't._

_YES, we did._

_No, we really didn't. But look, I remembered how much you like flowers…_

…_oh damn. That wasn't you. That was Derby…_

Jimmy nodded, a small grin spreading across his face at the memory.

"But you know, that's not how things work with the high classes," Pinky explained. "It doesn't matter how many times I threaten to break up with him. If mummy and daddy want you to marry the biggest creep in the world, you have to marry the biggest creep in the world, no—matter—_what_!"

Her voice slowly cracked through the last three words, and at last, whatever was left of her will dissolved like sugar in the rain. She burst out crying once more, the fresh tears flowing down her cheeks, further smearing her already ruined makeup. She buried her head against Jimmy's shoulder and wailed hysterically, not caring that she was attracting attention from the people around them.

As she cried into his neck, Jimmy had no idea what to do, other than to wrap an uneasy arm around her body. It didn't seem right to simply shove Pinky off, but they were starting to get a lot of stares.

This was a Vale bar. High class people entered these places, and if one caused a scene, no one forgot it.

"Come on," he muttered, pulling the sobbing girl out of her seat. "Come on. I'll take you home. You need to sleep—"

"NO!" Pinky looked up, her black mascara running down her face. Ignoring Jimmy's half-disgusted look, she cried, "No, Jimmy! Don't take me home! I don't think I can go home now. I can't face him tonight, not after what he did! Oh, Jimmy, don't take me home! Stay with me tonight, please!" With that, she completely broke down, and clung onto Jimmy as if he was the only thing that was keeping her from drowning in her own self-sorrow. She felt him struggle to keep her upright—she was no longer even attempting to stand on her own.

On his part, Jimmy looked around the bar anxiously. Taking care of a brokenhearted rich girl was not what he wanted to do during his spring break. How the hell did he get involved in these messes?

"Hey bub," the bartender whispered to him. "That girl's completely plastered. I suggest getting a room in the hotel until she recovers."

Jimmy paled. "W-what? B-but…"

"Don't worry," the bartender said, waving his hand in the air in dismissal. "I see people like her at least three times a night. Just get her to bed. Who knows? You might even get lucky." The bartender winked at Jimmy, who made a noise of disgust before he pulled Pinky out of the bar, towards the Vale registry.

Wouldn't you know it…they had a room available.

* * *

Jimmy pulled the sobbing Pinky towards the room, almost breaking down the door as he tried to both turn the key in the lock and hold the girl upright at the same time. Needless to say, her acting like a dead weight on his body was not helping matters in the least.

Damn women for always being heavier than they looked! If Pinky was this heavy, then how much did Eunice actually weigh?

They finally got the door open, and the two stumbled into the room, almost crashing to the floor as Pinky tripped over the carpeting and nearly pulled Jimmy down with her. However, the boy managed to maintain his balance, and half dragged, half carried Pinky over to the large feather bed in the corner of the room, dumping her onto the white sheets unceremoniously.

Pinky buried her face into the white sheets and resumed crying, her body shaking with her sobs. Jimmy scratched the back of his head nervously, completely unsure as to what his next step should be. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Pinky helplessly as the room filled with her wails.

"Pinky…" Jimmy reached out an uneasy hand and touched the girl on the shoulder. "Pinky, come on. Stop doing this to yourself. Derby's not the only man in the world, damn it!"

"You don't get it!" Pinky screamed, lifting her makeup-smeared, tearstained face towards him. She sat up and grabbed Jimmy by the collar, pulling his face closer to hers as she shook him like a madwoman. "I HAVE to marry him, you hear me? I honestly don't have a choice! There are no other male cousins in my family! If I don't marry him, do you realize what my parents will do? I'm stuck, Jimmy! I'm stuck, and I have no way out!"

She suddenly stopped. She blinked for a minute, and realized that Jimmy wasn't looking at her. His eyes were closed, but his face didn't seem overly disgusted. He seemed more annoyed, like he was waiting for her to finish…

Good god. Was she _that_ annoying? Was she that difficult to understand? No. No, he was the one who didn't understand! He didn't know what she was going through! He wasn't rich, so how could he possibly know?

She released him, and sat away from him in the bed. She grabbed a box of tissues that was set on the drawer next to the mattress and pulled out several sheets, wiping her face and cleaning off the smeared makeup.

"Forget it," she said at last. Her tone was weak, but it was regaining its normal, haughty quality. "Just forget it, Jimmy."

There was silence. Then, she heard the springs in the bed creak, and the bed shifted, as if a great weight had been lifted from it. "I didn't say you could leave!" Pinky snapped, halting Jimmy as he reached for the doorknob. The boy turned to her, with a mixture of surprise and anger on his face.

"Damn it Pinky," Jimmy hissed, "what the hell do you want from me? I'm not the one who cheated on you with my second-in-command!"

"I just want you to stay!" Pinky yelled, glaring at him. She stood up and stomped angrily towards him, her eyes narrowed as she again grabbed him by the collar. "I asked you to stay with me tonight! Don't ask me why!"

"I have the right to know! You can't just keep me in here without a goddamn explanation! You might be rich, Pinky, and we might have made out in the past, but it doesn't mean that I'm your fucking slave!"

At that point, Pinky and Jimmy glared at one another, both breathing angrily down each other's faces. To Pinky, it felt blaringly hot, as if the temperature of the room had suddenly skyrocketed, and she felt as if her flesh was being burned away from her skin. It didn't help that she looked a terrible mess, with her hair disheveled, her makeup now gone, and her dress unzippered slightly in the back. Still, she glared at Jimmy, who was now starting to look disheveled as well, due to all the times she had shaken him, grabbed him, and pulled at him. His face, she noticed, was completely red from anger, and his breathing had only intensified as their bodies slowly pressed together, and their faces drew closer…closer…closer…

* * *

"Ah! Jimmy…AH!"

Pinky stumbled against the dresser as she fell stomach-down on the bed, feeling Jimmy feverishly kiss the back of her shoulders as he tried to pull down her dress, apparently forgetting that there was a zipper in the back. She moaned as his tongue made wet patches against her skin, and could barely suppress a shiver when he gently blew on the patches, sending waves of shock down her spine.

"You're such a bad boy," she cooed, as Jimmy pressed his hips _hard_ against her bottom. She giggled when he finally found the zipper and began to pull it down, his lips teasingly brushing against every new bit of exposed flesh. She squirmed under him, which in turn made him press his body against hers even harder, and she felt him lift the skirt of her dress above her buttocks…

_Ring! Ring!_

Ah, fuck.

She pushed Jimmy off of her, which was surprisingly easy due to the fact that the boy had almost jumped out of his skin at the sound. She hunted around the bed for her cell phone, making a noise of triumph when her fingers closed over a small, square-shaped object. She flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Princess!"

"Daddy?" Pinky blinked, unaware that Jimmy had come up behind her, and was embracing her from behind. "What are you—"

"Pinky, where on earth are you? Are you alright? Everyone's out of their mind looking for you!"

"I'm fine, Daddy. I'm…um…hanging out with some of my old girlfriends! We're at the hotel—they're throwing a little soiree for me! Isn't that great?" Pinky gasped when she felt Jimmy push her dress all the way down, one of his hands groping at her breasts.

"Oh, is that all, dear?" her father asked from the other end. "You should have told someone! We all thought the worst! And Derby…"

"W-what about him?" Pinky asked, her voice shaking slightly as Jimmy removed her necklace, flinging it aside as if it was nothing more than trash. He began to kiss the side of her neck, suckling gently at her skin as he did so. "Jimmy, stop that!" she hissed, moving her mouth away from the phone.

"Derby's in a terrible state," her father continued, apparently unaware of the sexual distress his daughter was going through. "One of his friends had to take him away…the poor boy was so worried about you!"

"Oh." Pinky wanted to ask which friend Derby was with, but the thought was removed when Jimmy began to nip at her collarbone. _Oh god_… "My friends are expecting me, daddy! We're really tight—I mean, we're really excited! We have some great entertainment cumming—I mean, we have some great entertainment in store…oh, I have to go!"

She shut off the cell phone, and promptly tackled Jimmy into the bed, tearing off the boy's clothing with surprising strength.

* * *

_Oh Jimmy…it's so cute!_

_Glad you like it. It was the last bear they had._

_Thanks for a great date, Jimmy. You're so sweet…even though you're a poor boy._

_Pft. Whatever. Can we kiss now?_

When they finally finished, when they were both completely spent…Jimmy drew away from her, recoiling from her touch.

He sat on the edge of the feather bed, his back turned to the girl who was staring at him with half-lidded eyes. His naked form shivered in the dark room, and he unconsciously rubbed his arms, his head lowering ever so slightly.

"This shouldn't have happened," he said suddenly. His voice was soft, tired, and full of fatigue. Pinky merely closed her eyes, and buried her head into the white pillows.

"I know," she replied, her voice equally as quiet.

"I didn't come here for this. I didn't come here to see you, and to have rebound sex. I came to see some old friends, and someone I really care about."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. But…" Jimmy suddenly snorted, and his head lowered even more. "Wouldn't you know it? They all went out of town for the break. They're not coming back until the end of the week, and that's when I have to go back to the university." Jimmy sighed, and finally stared at Pinky from the corner of his eye. "Well, I should have known. I didn't even tell them I was coming here. I planned to surprise them..."

With her eyes still closed, Pinky reached out a hand, and touched Jimmy's wrist. She felt him flinch slightly under her touch, before he relaxed and grasped her hand gently. "Do you regret this?" Pinky whispered. "What you did tonight with me, I mean. Do you feel guilty?"

Silence. His grip loosened, and he pulled his hand away.

"I don't know," he finally answered. "I shouldn't feel _guilty_. I'm officially a free man. She told me to experiment throughout the college years. She told me that after I go through all the women, after I get rid of every erotic fantasy in my head…if I still wanted her after all that…then we could try again."

Pinky laughed softly, unbeknownst to Jimmy. "You _love_ her?"

"Love? I dunno. I don't believe in love. But I feel comfortable with her. She's the only one I ever really felt comfortable with. Well…maybe also Zoe, but she's not girlfriend material."

"Hmm. And what about me? Do you feel comfortable telling _me_ this?"

She felt Jimmy shift his weight in the bed, until he was lying down again. His hand slowly trailed up her stomach, his fingers tickling her skin, until he finally reached her breasts. "No," he replied quietly. His hand massaged her soft mounds, sending a thrill of pleasure coursing through her body. "No, I _don't_ feel comfortable. If anything, I think you're laughing at me in your head for telling you this. You don't believe in love either, otherwise you wouldn't have done this with me."

Pinky finally opened her eyes, and she saw that Jimmy was staring at her wearily. Her hand slowly reached upwards to cup his cheek, and she gave him a small smile. "You're right, Jimmy. I _am_ laughing at you. And I don't believe in love. Not anymore."

* * *

_JIMMY!_

_Eep._

_Did I just see you kiss that—that **whore**, Christy?_

_Now Pinky, I can explain._

_UGH! You're worse than Derby! I HATE YOU!_

_Pinky, I—OW! What the hell was that for?_

_I never want to see you again, Jimmy Hopkins! If you come near me even one more time, I swear I'll give you something worse than a slap!_

_P-pinky! Pinky, wait…!_

In the morning, Jimmy was gone. His shirt, his pants, even his "Good Luck" wristband…all of it was gone. It was as if he had never been there at all. It was funny—an outsider wouldn't have known that another person had been in the room unless they bent down and sniffed the sheets, and realized that the bed _reeked_ of sex.

She showered briefly, before she slipped on her blue gown and her necklace.

She left the hotel at ten, after a quaint breakfast of pancakes and strawberries. The hotel registry made no sarcastic remarks to her when she took her leave. They merely nodded to her, and greeted her pleasantly as she passed by, as if nothing unusual had happened at all last night.

They had a policy, the hotel staff. What happens in Vale Hotel, _stays_ in Vale Hotel.

* * *

"Pinky! Where the devil have you been?"

Derby stood up and strode over to her when she entered her house, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around in front of him, as if checking to make sure that there were no bruises to speak of.

She inwardly smiled. Well, there _were_ bruises, but they were all hidden by her gown. _That Jimmy's such a naughty boy…_

"I was at the Hotel, Derby!" she replied cheerfully, prying her cousin's hands off of her shoulders. "Didn't daddy tell you? I was having some quality girl time with some old friends. Would you believe that Angie Ng is getting married too? Amazing coincidence, don't you think?" Technically, that was a dirty, _dirty_ lie, but Angie Ng _was_ in town, and last Pinky heard, the Asian girl _was_ getting married…

Derby seemed to buy it, for his facial features visibly relaxed. He sighed, and took her by the hand, leading her over to the large sofa in the sitting room. "You should have told me before you ran off like that," he scolded gently, as they both took a seat. "I was worried that you'd been kidnapped. Bif had to tie me to a chair before I could calm down…"

Pinky felt her insides clench. Even when she disappeared, Derby still remained by Bif's side. She could have been kidnapped, raped, and tortured by a serial killer, but Derby was too busy getting tied down to a chair by Bif, doing god-knows-what.

Wonderful.

She touched the teardrop sapphire on her neck, her fingers trembling ever so slightly, before a small smile made its way through her face.

Without warning, Pinky leaned forward, cupped her cousin's cheeks in her hands, and captured his lips in a soft, teasing kiss. She felt him suddenly tense in astonishment, but she quickly parted his lips with her tongue, making the kiss open-mouth as she tasted him for the first time. _Pathetic_, she thought. _This is the first time we've really ever kissed like real lovers._ Slowly but surely, she felt his body relax. Derby's arms began to encircle her waist, pulling her closer as he began to return the kiss, as he began to take control of their little make-out session...

She suddenly broke away, leaving Derby surprised as he tried to pull her back. Again, this was pathetic! Did he only _now_ realize that she could satisfy his sexual desires just as well as Bif could?

"We have the rest of our lives to do this," she purred, wagging a finger in front of Derby's face. "You can be patient for a little while longer, can't you?"

She watched as a look of displeasure suddenly flashed though Derby's features. She had taken control away from him, something he utterly disliked, even when they were children. He opened his mouth to make a retort when she suddenly stood up, turned on her heel, and primly walked away from him, her hips moving seductively with each step. She felt his eyes on her back, watching her as she reached the stairs to her room. Before she went up, she turned to him for a brief moment, a smile gracing her lips.

"By the way," she said sweetly, fingering the teardrop sapphire, "thank you for the necklace."

* * *

"…hello? This is Tad Spencer."

"Hello Tad."

"Pinky? My goodness, this is a pleasant surprise! Where were you last night? Everyone was worried sick! Derby was about to jump off the roof looking for you."

"Forget about Derby. Are you free tonight? Are your parents home?"

"Well, my parents are leaving town for a business meeting this afternoon, and they won't be home for a week. Therefore, I believe I _am_ free, but I'm don't understand why you'd ask—"

"I want to spend some time with you, Tad. Wear something nice, and I'll meet you at your house later tonight. Just you and me."

"_W-what_?"

"We'll talk, have dinner…and we'll share some _dessert_. Do you like peaches? I think I have a peach-colored dress that you'd love."

"But why? T-this is…"

"What's the matter, Tad? I know that you like me. You liked me even when you knew that I was going to get engaged…and I know that it was _you_ who sent me all those Belgium chocolates when we were attending Bullworth."

"Oh my…I mean, I do like you Pinky, but—but what about Derby? He'll be displeased if he ever finds out, and—"

And here, Pinky cut Tad off with a cold laugh. She fingered the teardrop sapphire that rested against her collarbone, and said in a soft, seductive voice, "Tad dear…what Derby_ doesn't_ know won't hurt him. Now, what time do you want to meet?"

"…"

"I can just as easily find another person, you know."

"W-wait. Come at eight, Pinky. Eight o'clock. Most of the servants will have gone home for the day…"

"Good. See you at eight."

_Click_.

Dial tone.

* * *

**I have a feeling that people are not going to like this drabble. However, I honestly think that this is how Pinky would react if she found out about Derby's…flings. I also know that if someone found out that her fiancé is cheating on her, she's not going to go around all happy and perky! **

**So why is she staying with Derby? Because they're Preps. Their marriage is arranged, so they're nothing more than trophy spouses to one another. It's all about the money and reputation. However, due to Pinky's personality, I also think that she wouldn't just sit back while Derby does…stuff. I don't know, maybe some think differently.**

**This story, believe it or not, is mildly connected to Next Contestant. **

**Anyhoo, this is the second of my Bully COUPLE drabbles. For those who want Johnny Vincent/Lola Lombardi, check my profile.**

**Input and suggestions are always welcome!**


End file.
